


雪吻chapter9

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter9

晚上睡觉时金泰亨不敢再大意，想了很久，决定干脆再跟金硕珍睡在一起，他伸出右手把金硕珍紧紧搂在怀里，其实之前那一年，他们睡在一张床上，金泰亨都不会抱金硕珍，xie完yu就立即只顾自己冲洗，躺回床上也让金硕珍别靠近自己。现在两个人突然这么亲密，金泰亨反而有点不习惯，但还在金硕珍此刻就是个木头人一样，金泰亨觉得自己再别扭就是自作多情了，并不再多想，闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。

 

半夜，金硕珍在金泰亨怀里动了动，金泰亨立刻就醒了，看向金硕珍，金硕珍的动作幅度很小，但看样子是想起来。金泰亨猜他是要去厕所，就慢慢松开怀抱，没有了束缚，金硕珍几乎是立刻就起身下床，但是他的目的地却不是卫生间，他打开门往外走，金泰亨赶紧掀开被子下床跟了过去。

 

金硕珍径直走向厨房，打开冰箱门，里面有一袋鸡腿，是今天阿姨买回来的，金硕珍拿出来后，洗干净，放在锅里面慢慢地煎，金泰亨皱紧了眉头，却不想阻止金硕珍，静静地在一旁看着。

 

金硕珍站锅前，静静地看着鸡腿变成金黄色，本来面无表情的他，突然露出一个淡淡地微笑，他把鸡腿倒到一个盘子里，端到餐桌，然后用筷子夹起了，夹到旁边的方向，可是旁边没人，他就这样保持着夹鸡腿的姿势，过了一会，他眼中的笑意慢慢消失，手一松，鸡腿掉到桌子上。

　

金泰亨不知道这个动作的含义，他只是觉得金硕珍失落的表情又刺了他的心一下，所以他慢慢地走过去，放下金硕珍手中的筷子，扶起金硕珍就往卧室走，金硕珍没有拒绝，乖乖地走回房间，金泰亨依旧搂住金硕珍，金硕珍一闭上眼就睡着了，倒是一边的金泰亨，看着金硕珍的睡颜，陷入了思考.....

 

第二天田柾国过来给金硕珍做心理治疗，只是这次跟第一次不一样，无论他再怎么努力尝试跟金硕珍沟通，金硕珍都不开口说话，似乎听不见田柾国的声音，坐姿僵硬，眼神直视前方，田柾国没想到情况突然变得这么严重，向金泰亨询问了昨天的情况，皱紧了眉头，第一次见金硕珍那天，金硕珍已经语无伦次，他只了解了大概，包括朴婶、他是除了金泰亨以外，对金硕珍很重要的人，如果金泰亨对鸡腿没有记忆，那应该就是朴婶与金硕珍之间的一个重要的联系，田柾国推测，金硕珍应该是因为过度思念朴婶，产生了幻觉

 

田柾国沉思了许久，决定还是给金硕珍开药，他现在这个情况太严重了，只靠疏导是没有效果的，必须配合药物，虽然药物副作用很大，但目前已经没有其他更好的办法。  
“泰亨哥，金硕珍现在真的很严重，必须用药物干预，他精神受到重创，又求死不能，他潜意识把自己封闭起来，阻止与外界的交流，也就感受不到痛苦，他已经听不懂我们说话，但如果他的思维又出现了偏差，只会不断地寻死，你明白吗？”

金泰亨没吭声，田柾国神情更加严肃：“泰亨哥，你跟他倒底是什么情况，为什么我跟他接触两次，觉得他和你们说的完全不是一个人，如果真要治，除了药物，背后的情况我也必须了解清楚。”

 

田柾国一开始并不抱有同情，他的潜意识认为金硕珍再可怜，也是咎由自取，金泰亨才是受害者，可是他没想到金硕珍的情况已经严重到他都觉得棘手，甚至让他开始对金泰亨产生怀疑，能把一个人折磨成这个样子，金泰亨还是他认识的那个金泰亨吗。

 

“你回去吧。” 金泰亨无表情地重申：“我要考虑一下。”

 

“泰亨哥！现在不是报复他的时候，再拖下去他会疯掉的，再不然，就是用最难堪的样子死掉。” 田柾国终于急了。

 

“你先回去吧，我会尽快给你答复的。” 金泰亨不肯让步，田柾国怜悯地看了一下金硕珍，摇摇头走了。

 

田柾国走后，金泰亨坐在沙发上没有动，在他旁边的金硕珍更是不会发出半点声音。两个人在宽敞的客厅里安静地坐着，就像两座石像。

 

半晌金泰亨突然叫了一声金硕珍的名字，像是心血来潮就这么随意地一叫，如果在以前，别说他叫金硕珍的名字了，只要他一有动静，金硕珍都会急急忙忙跑过来，期待地看着他，可是换来的却是自己的不耐烦和嫌弃，可是现在，再怎么等，那个人是不是都不会有反应了。

金泰亨想到田柾国说的话，心里又涌起一阵烦闷，他看了看金硕珍，金硕珍还是眼神呆滞，木讷地坐着。金泰亨从没这么仔细地看过金硕珍，他有一副光洁白皙的脸庞，棱角分明，清澈的眼眸，浓密的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，绝美的唇形，极其勾人。

 

一瞬间金泰亨好像魔怔了，下一秒就发现自己已经不受控制地搂过金硕珍，对着他的唇，低头吻了下去.....  
　　  
这是金泰亨和金硕珍的第一个吻，即使他们已经有过最亲密的关系，可金泰亨却从来不愿意吻金硕珍，亲吻是带有感情的行为，他跟金硕珍之间只是交易的关系，他不允许自己这样做。

金硕珍随着金泰亨的动作微仰起头任他亲吻，这或许是金硕珍以前最期待的事了吧，可是现在他却一点反应都没有，眼神依旧呆滞。金泰亨压抑住自己内心莫名涌起的冲动，放开了金硕珍，他没办法解释刚刚的行为，或许自己只是想试试金硕珍是不是真的对外界的一切都无动于衷，以为通过亲吻，金硕珍会突然清醒过来、告诉金泰亨一切都是他装的，但是现实再一次打醒了金泰亨，因为金硕珍，是真的失去了自己的意识。

晚上洗澡，金泰亨不敢再让金硕珍一个人呆着了，决定和他一起洗澡。脱金硕珍的衣服的时候，金泰亨暗示自己，又不是第一次做这件事，虽然以前都是在不清醒的时候，可当他再一次看到金硕珍的身体，还是呆了呆，金硕珍已经瘦得像皮包骨，身上的皮肤也没有一丝血色，肚子上还很明显的疤痕，金泰亨抿了抿嘴，过了半晌，才扭开头垂下目光把金硕珍带进淋浴间。

金泰亨的身材很好，金硕珍以往看到都会很害羞，现在两个人赤身裸体呆在一个私密的空间里，金硕珍却脸都不会红一下了。

金泰亨让金硕珍背对着自己，将包扎好的受伤的手腕举高，然后用花洒轻轻地冲洗金硕珍瘦削的背，金泰亨的眼神随着水珠的移动，从金硕珍的颈部，到腰线，再到紧俏的臀部，再到......

金泰亨呼吸一滞，这是他第一次清醒的状态下离金硕珍的身体那么近，突然想到，金硕珍出事到现在，都没有吃过抑制剂，不会是他的发情期快到了吧，想到这，金泰亨低下头，加快了手上的动作，尽量避免自己的视线集中在金硕珍的身体上，想着赶紧洗完，给金硕珍补充抑制剂。

一阵阵雾气围绕在淋浴间这样暧昧又私密的空间，温度又渐渐升高，金泰亨觉得自己突然有些意乱情迷，金硕珍的臀部紧致而又微翘，这是omega天生吸引alpha的资本，金泰亨忍不住抚摸上金硕珍的脊背，又缓缓下移，捏住了金硕珍的臀部，金泰亨已经感觉到下体已经耸立，他扔开花洒，搂住金硕珍的腰让他贴紧自己，然后轻轻地咬上金硕珍的耳朵，舌头打着圈，又慢慢移动到金硕珍的嘴角，最后含住金硕珍的唇。

alpha天生对omega征服的欲望慢慢地压抑住金泰亨的理智，他慢慢陷入了与金硕珍激烈的唇舌交缠中，金硕珍身上似有似无地散发着一股熟悉黑糖牛奶味，勾起了金泰亨的情欲，吮吸声越来越重，小小的空间里显得越来越情色。也不知道过了多久，金泰亨喘着气放开了金硕珍，金硕珍无神地喘着气，身体随着本能开始起了反应，金泰亨的左手依然按在金硕珍腰后，性器涨的硕大，无花果香随着空气侵袭到金硕珍的体内，金硕珍开始不住地颤抖，金泰亨低下头用舌尖慢慢爱抚他的耳垂，嘴角，锁骨，左手也在金硕珍身上四处游走，伸到穴口时，发现已经分泌出大量的液体，当金泰亨快要控制不了自己准备进入时，却不经意间对上金硕珍依然呆滞无神的视线，一瞬间僵在原地，就像一阵冷水浇灌在自己身上，欲望，连同自己的心，一并冷了下来。

金泰亨松开金硕珍，摇了摇自己的脑袋让自己清醒，咒骂了一声，伸出手，快速地撸动着自己的性器，快速地解决突然涌上的生理需求。自己是怎么回事，连续两次失控，第一次可以以试探为借口，那么第二次呢，又要找什么理由呢？单纯被omega的信息素吸引？这个理由金泰亨自己都说服不了自己。

等金泰亨平息下来，他看着没有别人引领就不会有动作的金硕珍，内心百感交集，他一言不发给金硕珍和自己擦干身体穿好衣服后，一起走出浴室。

给自己和金硕珍服用了抑制剂后，金泰亨依旧把金硕珍搂在怀里，右手圈着他的腰让他贴着自己的胸口。金硕珍很快闭上眼睛睡着了，金泰亨还睁着眼睛看他，过了很久很久.......


End file.
